Many vehicles include a navigation system. The navigation system may be installed in a vehicle as original factory equipment or as an aftermarket addition. Some navigation systems are configured as a portable unit, allowing it to be selectively installed in and removed from one or more vehicles. Such portable navigation systems can also be used as handheld devices. Navigation systems can perform various functions. For instance, a vehicle navigation system can be used to determine a current location of the vehicle and/or determine a travel route between an origin and a destination. In some instances, the navigation system may store data relating to past usage of the navigation system for quick retrieval in the future.